


The Final Thoughts of Clarke Griffin

by ChaoticEnby



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: After the mountain, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Clexa, Depression, F/F, Final Thoughts, Post-Season/Series 02, Suicidal Thoughts, The Death of Clarke Griffin, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEnby/pseuds/ChaoticEnby
Summary: Clarke Griffin is dying.Set during Clarke’s voluntary exile after the defeat of the Mountain.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke Griffin was dying. 

Her breaths were uneven, and her pulse was slow, getting slower. She lied on the ground, blood leaking lazily out of various wounds across her body. 

She had known the risks of leaving her people after the defeat of the Mountain Men. She knew it was dangerous for a lone sky person, unadapted for survival on the ground. 

Some part of her wondered if she had fought the bandit as well as she could have. She knew that not all of her wanted to survive, and she felt guilty of how easily she accepted her death. She felt the guilt rip at her stomach for not fighting harder, and anger at herself tore into her chest harder than any of the blades had. She would never return to her people, and they would never get to say goodbye. 

She wishes she had said goodbye to her mother, but perhaps some of her had known she would die out here. Maybe, that had been her intention. If she had taken the time to say goodbye, her mother wouldn’t have let her leave, and if her mother had let her leave, she would be awaiting a return that would never happen because Clarke would’ve told her to expect her return. 

Clarke wanted to blame her slowly fading conscience on Lexa, but she knew it wasn’t her fault. Lexa had taken the deal to save her people, and Clarke knew she would have done the same had she been given the choice. 

Her last thought was dedicated to Lexa, a final forgiveness for the betrayal on the mountain. A distant hope that maybe her soul would find Lexa’s in the next life.


	2. Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa learns of Clarke’s passing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for Lexa learning Clarke had died. Here it is. I apologize for any inconsistencies, Lexa is a complicated character for me to write.

When Lexa receives the news of Clarke’s passing, it takes all of her strength not to break down in the middle of the meeting with the ambassadors. 

The news was delivered by a small, young boy. Guards escorted him in, telling Lexa he insisted he had urgent news for Heda. She beckoned him forward, and he silently pulled a blonde braid from his pocket. 

When he confirmed the death of Wanheda, all the ambassadors froze in shock. The girl that slew the Maunon, defeated by a lone traveler? 

Lexa didn’t notice their shock. Anyone you ask will tell you she stared blankly at the braid for what seemed like hours before dismissing the ambassadors. She asked the boy to bring her to Wanheda’s body. 

When she saw the lifeless body of the girl that could’ve been her lover, had she not betrayed her, Lexa finally broke. For the first time since the death of Costia, she cried. She grasped at Clarke’s hand. If she hadn’t left her at the mountain, she would be alive. 

She was responsible for another death of someone she loved, and she hated herself for thinking of Costia at that moment. She was furious that looking at the broken body of the blonde sky girl made her think of another. 

She would never forget Costia, but she had been ready to move on and be with Clarke. Maybe this was a sign the universe was sending her. 

To be Heda is to be alone.


End file.
